Wild Flower
by ClintashaScarlettFan
Summary: After being abandoned, Natasha has to look after her 3 younger sisters. She's willing to do anything, including selling her body? Along the way she meets Clint Barton, who is more than happy to help her in her time of need, but of course he wants a favor in return. Rating may go up! CLINTASHA, Natasha Prostitute AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hey everybody this is my first fan fiction ever! And I'm excited to be sharing this story with you guys. I hope you join me on this long journey **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Marvel.**

* * *

Natasha was walking along the brick road, looking at all her surroundings. She was making her way to the police station. Where her brother was being currently held. Once inside the station she made her way to her brother's cell. She waited until the security guard opened it, before making her way inside.

"Matt, I brought you some food" she sat down next to him. "Mom made it. She couldn't come because she has a lot of work" Natasha leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he pushed her away.

" Natasha go away, this ain't the place for a little girl" Matt mumbled as he was reading a letting in his hand.

Natasha looked at her brother's hand and noticed a gold cross necklace. "And this necklace? Is it your girlfriend's?

He clenched the necklace tightly on his fist as he angrily stood up. "Get me out of here…GET ME OUT OF HERE"! He shouted "Roxy"! he yelled.

Out of the shadows appeared a man as he came closer to the bars. "Alright you imbecile, you've been in here for 5 days…it's not enough for you to forgot about my sister"?

"Where is Roxy"? Matt demanded

"Why do you care"? He man tilted his head and noticed to necklace in his hand. "Did she return your necklace? I'm pretty sure she wrote you a letter asking you to go to hell" He chuckled.

"You forced her to write that later"!

"And you believe that"?

Matt spit in the officer's face.

The man wiped it off and smiled. "Okay, that's how you want to play? Take him outside"! he demanded to the other officers.

Natasha let out a scream when the officers forcefully took him out of his cell. "Matt, NO"!

Once there where outside they threw Matt in a ditch. "What are you doing"? Matt saw the officer's threw dirt back into the ditch he was in. "Are you going to bury me alive"?!

"For being a pig, you imbecile"! The officer took out his stick and smacked him across the face with it, successfully knocking him out.

Natasha was at a far distance looking at her brother being buried alive. Tears were streaming down her face and covered her hand over her mouth when she saw the dirt was just below his head. She had to go get her parents. Natasha ran as fast as her legs could carry her, running the lost distance from the station to where her parents worked. When she was close enough her started to yell.

"DAD, MOM"! Natasha finally made her way to her parents out of breath

"What did they do to my son? Is he dead? Please say something"! her mom shouted

"Mom, they have him buried…the dirt is up to his neck" Natasha was hysterically crying at this point. "Mom he's alive, but I don't think he has a lot of time left".

"Well I'm not going to permit they kill my son" She exclaimed as she took off her apron.

"Don't be stupid, Matilda"! Natasha's father Ivan shouted. "He may be white but he is not stupid your people"!

"Why? All because he is an Indian, just like me"? She replied and grabbed a bible and a small tank that contained gasoline. She made her way toward the exit, with Natasha on her heels.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, MATILDA"! Ivan yelled after her.

* * *

When Natasha and her mom were outside the police station, Matilda grabbed some wood, threw gas on top and lit a match. "Here I am chief of authority! 5 days you've had my son locked up like an animal, who hasn't done anything wrong"! She looked around and noticed a crowd of people surrounding the area. "I just want to let everyone know what type of a man he real is, people who call you chief of authority"!

Natasha saw as a group of officer's made their way outside dragging her brother's body. She let out a whimper as more tears spilled from her eyes, as they threw his body in front of them.

"Oh, Matt"! Matilda keeled down and cradled his heads in her lap. "My son" She cried out.

"There is you son Indian, that you love so much"

"You guys killed him, you MURDERER"!

The chief shook his head "Oh no, we didn't" He innocently stated.

"Liars! Natasha saw when you guys were burying him! And also he's beaten and covered in dirt"

He scoffed "What are you going to do Indian"? He looked at her "Denounce me? You can do whatever the hell you want"

"I WANT ME SON BACK! I WANT HIM ALIVE"!

"Well there you have him" The chief made his way back inside.

"Matt" Natasha grabbed his hand and saw the necklace that was still in his hand. She grabbed it and held it tightly "Matt" she sobbed out.

"Please forgive me Matt…please forgive me" Matilda repeated as she backed away from her son's body. She grabbed the gasoline tank and poured it on herself. "Forgive me son…forgive me Matt".

Natasha who was still holding on to matt's hand. Noticed her mother lit a match. She quickly let go of her brother to stand up. "Mom, what are doing"? Natasha saw he mom throw the match and saw her mom burn herself to death. "MOM"! Natasha screamed out.

* * *

(2 days later)

Ivan finished putting the last patch of dirt on the hole. He put the shovel down and looked at the burials he made for his wife and son. He turned over to his friend who helped him. "They wouldn't let me bury them in the cemetery…they said it's a sin to take away your own life, because they both committed suicide".

"Well at least you still have you 4 daughters".

Ivan looked over to his 4 daughters over by the tree crying. "More like 4 obligations…I lost my son, the only one I knew who would've made it far". He sighed and put up the shovel. "Let's go".

"Dad"? Natasha cried out when she saw her father leaving without them.

Ivan turned around and looked at them all. "From this moment on…you guys are orphans" he walked away to never look back.

Natasha just held on her little sisters tightly…each other is what all that had.

* * *

The next morning Natasha and her sisters were walking along the road with nowhere to go. "I swear to you guys that I will take care of you and I will never abandon you guys, ever". Natasha vowed to stay true to her word.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the prologue, I know its lame but the next chapter will be better I promise because she's going to meet the person who will forever change her life. Next chapter you guys will meet everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's only the Beginning…

**A/N: Hey guys here's the second chapter...enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

* * *

[4 months later]

It's been 4 months since Natasha's father, Ivan, abandoned her and her sisters. Now they are reduced to live in the streets. They are dirty, their clothes are torn, and they haven't eaten in a while. Currently, there are following a woman, known as Ms. Kitty, is what they called her. She looked about in her mid thirty's, but she was pretty, walking down a produce market wearing a tight red lace shirt, with pair of black skinny jeans and heals that are too formal for an afternoon. You could see her black lace bra stick out of her shirt with money inside. She walking along the way with all the men staring at her like a piece of meat. She smiles as she is momentarily distracted. Natasha was sneaking up behind her; she 'accidently' bumped into her stole a dollar sticking out of her bra and ran.

"Hey! Please help, she's stole from me"! She shouted as she saw a police man nearby

The policeman heard and managed to grab Natasha before she got away.

Ms. Kitty wasn't paying attention when Natasha's sisters' grabbed Ms. Kitty and tries to steal the food she had in her basket. "Hey, what are you doing? Please help"! The sisters gave up and ran to Natasha who was currently being held by the cop.

"You little brat, you stole from me, get me back my money"! She pointed at Natasha.

The cop was struggling to keep her still. "Hey, open your mouth you little"…

"Let me go"! Natasha yelled and managed to pry the cop off of her. "I don't have anything that's yours"!

"I hope you get a stomach infection"!

The cop grabbed Natasha by the arm. "Come on, you coming with me"

All of Natasha's sisters grabbed on to her "NO! PLEASE TO TAKE HER"! They tried to pull her back.

Ms. Kitty who was watching them yell and scream for their sister. She felt bad, she sighed and hopefully didn't later regret her decision. "Excuse me officer, how embarrassing but I have all my money here". She took out all the money sticking out of her bra to show him. She smiled seductively at him.

The cop let go of Natasha, He smiled back "Of course ma'am" he nodded his head "With pleasure" He smiled one last at left.

She continued smiling as he was out of sight, then she turned over to Natasha. "And you don't move from where you are; I saved you because of your sisters…but I swear if I see you again I will cut open your stomach and take out the money"! She yelled "Now leave, get out of here"!

Natasha looked at her one last time and took her sisters with her.

"Why are you so stupid Natasha, how come you swallowed that money" Ana spat out in anger.

Natasha let out a short laugh; she turned around to make sure no one was looking. "Hey" she took out the dollar bill from her pocket and smirked.

All of her sisters' smiled.

* * *

Later on Natasha and her sisters' decided to follow Ms. Kitty home. They saw her enter a small house. "She may not be rich, but she does have a roof" Natasha pointed out.

Later that night, Natasha made a small shelter made out of cardboard she found in front of Ms. Kitty place. They saw a man approach discreetly and knocked on the door. She opened the door and let the man in. She saw Natasha and her sister's outside, she smirked at them and left inside.

A while later, She came out to throw the garbage. Natasha stood up and approached her.

"So it was you guys" she scoffed.

"I came to give you something"

"Oh really"? She lifted an eyebrow.

Natasha stuck her hand out with her fist closed.

"What is it"? Natasha opened her fist and let it drop onto her hand.

Ms. Kitty uncrumpled the item and realized it was the dollar bill they stole from her. She let chuckle.

"Now you don't have to open my stomach". Natasha looked at her.

"Very well, now you can leave" She started to head back. She turned around to look at her and her sisters, she got that feeling again. She felt sorry for them. She pushed that feeling aside; she hesitated but made her way inside and closed the door.

The next morning, Ms. Kitty was back from doing some grocery shopping and there she saw Natasha with her sister's outside her small house. She went to open the door, but instead she turned around and took out pieces of fruit from the basket and handed each and one of them a fruit. The sisters were surprised by the small nice gesture; they happily took the fruit and began to eat it.

"I suppose I should ask where you mom is"? She asked as she handed Natasha a fruit.

"She died".

"And you father"?

"He abandoned us…he left me with my sister's"

"Well isn't that just bad…let's go and report that to the police" She started to walk away.

"NO, NO, NO"! Natasha stopped her. "That happened a long time ago…Miss what I need is a job at your house. Please I'm just afraid that something will happen to my sister's…so please" Natasha looked her with big hopeful eyes.

"Well I'm not the most indicated person to take care of little girls" She sighed. "Why did you choose me"?

"Because you are the only person who has helped us since my mom died".

Ms Kitty looked at her with sadness clearly in her eyes. Nobody should have to go through that.

"So please…we have spent a long time living under a bridge, fighting off drunks, starvation and from the cold".

She ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. "I have to be crazy to let 4 girls covered in lice and dirt in my house…so go inside…GO"! She told them.

Natasha smiled and her sister's hurriedly made their way to her house before she changed her mind. Natasha was about to say something when she stopped her and gestured for her to go inside. Ms Kitty looked around before closing the door.

When they were inside the girls were seated at the table when Ms Kitty served them all food. "And I don't want you guys inside the house when I'm working and food and one bedroom, I know it's not a lot but we will work this out".

Natasha nodded as she shoved bread into her mouth. She didn't remember the last time she ate. "Don't worry we can sleep in the patio".

"Are you sure, because of the sun and rain"…

Natasha nodded again "Don't worry, it's much better than living under a bridge, where I couldn't even sleep thinking something could've happened to my sisters".

"Hmmm, ok then you will sleep in the patio, just don't interrupt me while I'm working, understood"? She saw them all nod; they were all stuffing their faces.

Natasha looked up from her plate "Hmmm, I know what you do for a living…and that's not good".

"No"? She laughed "It's worse what your father did by abandoning you guys. I'm a honest woman and I don't hurt anyone".

"Well for you, maybe"

Ms Kitty made her way to Natasha and lifted up her chin to have a good look at her. "Why with so my questions, sweetie? You can tell that not one man has touched you, or am I wrong"? Natasha was only young girl maybe 18 or 19? She thought.

"Of course not" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"So, you're still a virgin? Oh honey, if only you knew".

"So how do you 'comfort' a man"? interest was swimming her green eyes.

"Oh, I see your interested…well its easy enough, I do this to make them happy. But in this business if you really want to make real money, then you have to go to the other side of the river to a place called New Hope City.

Natasha was quietly listening and intrigued by everything she was telling her.

"Around those places it was nothing but fields, until boom! They found petroleum deep in the fields and then some big men from the country came with the most modern machinery and then a bunch of men came rolling around to find a job, and where there is a bunch of guys, who are single. They have a bunch of woman who will make them happy so they can continue working. As well the petroleum gives a lot of money and that money on these women. All women from all over the country come to work there".

"So can anyone work there? You know to 'console' a man"?

"Nope, not just any woman, she needs to have pizzazz, but not only that they say only the most beautiful women work there"…

* * *

One the other side in New Hope City.

Virginia Potts nicknamed 'Pepper' made her way out of the house with a black veil over her head. Pepper is the one who runs the bar where the woman work. She used to be a prostitute as well, but with certain events she retired from that profession and decided to run the bar instead. Pepper was walking alongside her second in command, the woman who handles all the financial business of the bar. Maria Hill. Maria was never a prostitute, but it was the only place she could call home. Maria also had a black veil over her head.

"I can't believe today is Albert's funeral". Pepper stated.

"I know, but poor Albert was killed by the devil himself. He only kills out of jealousy or pleasure". Maria shook her head; this town has been run by one man and one man only.

"Don't talk like that" Pepper snapped at Maria. "Albert joined us in our time of life, now we join him in his time of death". Pepper turned her head as her heard the cries and pleas of a woman.

"CLINT PLEASE, PLEASE CLINT I BEG YOU" Clint's wife Margaret pleaded who had her hands tied with rope with blood and dirt on her face. She was being pulled by Clint, who was on his horse. "PLEASE CLINT"! She cried and begged.

"SHUT UP"! As he pulled the rope a little harder making her fall to her knees.

"PLEASE CLINT PLEASE"!

Clint turned his attention to the lady's of Comfort Street, is what they call it. All of them where watching the scene ahead of them. "Excuse me lady's" He turned to Margaret. "LOOK AT THEM"! He yelled.

She obeyed him and slowly turned around to look at the prostitutes before her with tears falling down her face. "THESE LADY'S FROM THE STREETS ARE MUCH MORE DECENT THAN YOU, BECAUSE THEY DON'T CHEAT ON ANYONE! YOU'RE JUST A WHORE"!

Margaret pleaded once again. "Please Clint I swear to you I won't do it again, please forgive me, please I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry"! she cried out to him.

"Why don't we head to the church and ask forgiveness to your lover, because of your fault, HE'S DEAD! LET'S GO"! Clint pulled her rope causing her to stand.

"PLEASE CLINT"!

"So Albert's lover was Clint's wife…I mean the devil's "Darcy Lewis commented before making their way to the church.

Outside the church Clint made his way with his wife being dragged behind him. "HERE I HAVE THE DISGRACE OF THE TOWN, SO YOU WONT TALK BEHIND MY BACK" He pointed at Margaret who was on the ground covered in bruises from kneeling too much on the hard floor. "YES, THAT'S MY WIFE, AND SHE CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT BASTARD YOUR BURYING RIGHT NOW"! Clint saw a huge crowd form around them. "SO HERE YOU GO, CRITISIZE HER, LOOK AT HER GOOD, BUT BE CAREFUL BECAUSE SEEING HER LIKE THIS THAT BASTARD IS DEAD"!

From inside the church the priest and the rest come out saw the scene before them. "CLINT, ARE YOU CRAZY"! He yelled at him. "What are you doing to your wife"?

"She's not my wife anymore father, she's everyone's girl, because that's how she wanted it". He grabbed the rope and threw it to the ground.

"Clint"! Margaret whispered. "Please I beg you, please forgive me"! She look around "No one is going to help me"? she cried.

The priest saw Steve take off his robe. Steve Rogers was a part of the church; he didn't have a family for he was left abandoned on the steps of the church when he was only a baby. So the church was his only home.

"What are you doing Steve"?

Steve looked at the priest before fully off his white robe and walking over to Margaret. "Clint this woman is a human being, she doesn't deserve this cruelty".

Clint got off his horse.

"Steve get back here"! the priest shouted after him.

Steve looked at Clint "At least let me put these on her".

Clint took out his gun from the back and pointed it at Steve. "Leave"!

Steve swallowed; he wasn't going to be intimidated by this man. "No, this woman needs my help" He proceeded to wrap it around her.

Pepper watching from afar. "Oh god please, Steve".

Steve was finished and lifted his head to see that Clint had his gun aimed to his head…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
